


Subtle Miscommunications

by ssswampert



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssswampert/pseuds/ssswampert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sun teaches Neptune a phrase with the wrong word in it. It goes over better than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtle Miscommunications

“So tell me how to pronounce this again?” Neptune asks, squinting at the paper. Sun hooks his chin over Neptune’s shoulder and reaches over to point at each word as he says it.

“You’re not gonna do it,” Sun says next, smirking evilly. “You don’t have the guts, Nep.”

Neptune huffs out an offended noise, and then seems to deflate. “Yeah, you’re right. I don’t have the guts.” Sun slaps his arm.

“I’m being an asshole, asshole!” he protests, tail curling around Neptune’s arm next, as if to soothe the slap. “You had me teach you a thing in a language he speaks just so you could flirt with him.” He throws an arm around his partner’s shoulders. “You’re gonna do it.”

The two start walking, Sun guiding Neptune across Beacon’s courtyard. Neptune’s shoulders are stiff under Sun’s arm. “What if he laughs in my face? What if his  _ partner _ laughs in my face? Do you have any idea how scary she is? She beat us to a pulp in the doubles round! And that was  _ without _ any help from Pyrrha Nikos!”

“So?” Sun replies easily. His tail uncurls from Neptune’s arm. “Also, Nora? Scary? Come on, dude. Outside of fighting she’s as scary as Scarlet.”

“I dunno, man, Scarlet can get pretty scary,” Neptune argues. Sun lets out a frustrated sigh, and then detaches from Neptune and shoves.

Neptune stumbles, and starts to turn with a half of a, “Hey, what was that for!?” dying on his lips when he realizes why Sun shoved in the first place.

He’d walked them all the way to where all of team JNPR was lounging on several blankets in the shade of a tree. Neptune freezes up, even after Pyrrha’s gentle greeting. He stammers, then looks down at the paper--which is shaking in his trembling hands--and reads.

Nora snorts, and Ren shushes her immediately. “But he--” Nora protests, voice choked with laughter.

“I know,” Ren interrupts. “Shush anyways.” He says something short in North Vacuan with a gentle smile that sets Nora into unrestrained snorting giggles. Neptune’s heart pounds in his throat.

“You said  _ girlfriend _ ,” Ren says to Neptune, focusing magenta eyes onto Neptune’s face. He repeats the word in North Vacuan, and Neptune feels his face drop.

“I-I did?” Neptune’s stomach sinks.

“It’s understandable, honestly, to say  _ You look like my next girlfriend _ instead of  _ You look like my next boyfriend _ ,” Ren continues, “because the words are very similar.” He smiles that soft smile again and twists his fingers into his ponytail. “Would you like to sit down with us?”

Nora makes a smug quip, and Ren shushes her again with more North Vacuan of his own, cheeks pinking. “Like I said,” Ren continues. “Would you like to sit down with us?”

An idea occurs to Neptune in the split second before he drops to sit on the blanket by Ren. “I’ll stay if you teach me more.”

Ren blinks once, twice, and then says, “Okay,” sounding more pleased than surprised.

**Author's Note:**

> it's short but i love it.
> 
> Find me [on tumblr!](http://avpdjaunearc.tumblr.com)
> 
> Comments are love. ♥


End file.
